In Front of Me
by SanaAkito4ever
Summary: JP! This whole fanfic is about Joey and Pacey getting closer after having both their hearts already broken, plus: Jen is now Dawson's girlfriend and she's having a hard time getting to be friends with Joey. Please readreview !
1. In Front of Me Chapter 1

Dawson's Creek  
  
*  
  
-In Front of Me-  
  
*  
  
-There is something in me  
Something I cannot describe  
Every time you're around me I get so numb  
I can't speak  
When you look at me  
It's something different Like falling into a big dark pit, not knowing where you are or what to do  
When you walk with me  
I feel like running-  
  
*  
  
*~*Joey and Pacey Forever!!*~*  
  
Joey placed two iced teas in front of the nauseating couple in back and bit the inside of her lip, and amazingly was able to contain mute. She put on a fake smile as she gave them their check. "Enjoy," she said sweetly. As soon as she as out of earshot, she let out the groan she'd kept in. Why couldn't middle-aged people stick their tongues into each other's mouths at home? She heard the door close and turned around, ready with her order pad. Dawson Leery and Pacey Witter had just entered, both soaked by the pounding rain outside. "Guys," she walked over to them, glad for an excuse to sit down. "How's it going out there?" Pacey pulled his hood down and glanced at her. "Oh, it's going great, Potter." He said with sarcasm. "It's freezing cold, there's rain the size of gumballs falling, and the lakes are all practically frozen. My favorite kind of weather. Get me some coffee will you?" He rubbed his hands together. "Nice to see you too, Pace." Joey rolled her eyes. "Now, now, don't get hissy on me, Josephine. I am a paying customer and I demand some coffee." Joey ignored him and sat down. "I can you you've had it rough here." Dawson laughed lightly. "The place is packed." "Got that right." Joey grumbled. "Good for business though." Dawson lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah." Joey sighed. "Well, good thing too. I need it." "Just like I need some coffee" Pacey raised a dollar bill in front of her face. "Pacey." "Now or I'll scream roach, Potter. What's it going to be?" Joey's head snapped up. "You wouldn't.no, who am I kidding? Of course you would." She stood up and snatched the bill out of his hand. "One coffee," she muttered. "Anything for you, Dawson? It's on the house." "Hey, what about me?" Pacey whined. "Don't I get free food?" Joey didn't bother to answer him. "I'm fine, thanks." Dawson said. "But you one the other hand, look exhausted, why don't you take a break?" "I'll do that, thanks." Joey cracked a grin. "I guess I am sort of tired. Be right back." She hurried over to the back of the kitchen where her sister Bess, was cleaning out the oven. "I'm taking a break," Joey threw off her apron and poured a fresh pot of coffee into a tall cup. Bess stuck out her head. "Ok. 10 minutes, though. You have the night off anyway. Hey, hand me a wet towel, will you?" Joey ran a hand towel under the faucet and turned on the water. "Thank God. I've been working day and night for the past week." She looked into the fogged mirror above the sink. "Damn," she muttered. Dawson had been right. She did look awful. There were dark rings under her eyes from not getting enough sleep and her face was red and sweaty from all the walking around with hot plates. There were loose strands of hair everywhere from her ponytail. "Here." She handed the towel to Bess and grabbed the cup of coffee. When she returned to Dawson and Pacey's table, they were playing paper football with a folded napkin. "Losers," she laughed. Pacey took a long swallow from his cup. "Well, Potter, I guess this is pretty decent coffee considered it was made with two sweaty hands." Joey hit him in the back of his head while he was drinking, causing him to move forward and spill his cup on his shirt and pants. Dawson winced and Joey's eyes widened. "Owww!" Pacey exclaimed as the hot liquid seeped though his clothes. "You idiot! Oww." Joey cracked the first grin she'd smiled all day. "Sorry, Pace. Here," she handed him some napkins and Pacey wiped away, muttering. "You really are out of it." He still managed to joke even with the pain shooting him through the leg. "Yeah, because if I were "in it" I would have splashed in your face, not your clothes." Joey smiled sweetly at him. Pacey smiled back at her. "Aw, ain't she such an angel, Dawson?" Dawson shook his head and chuckled. "You guys are better than television." "Ha ha," Pacey and Joey both mocked at the same time. They both looked at each other in annoyance. "No, but really, Pace, I think you're right despite your cruel and mean ways you say them.I really am out of it. This morning I put orange juice in a bowl" she shook her head. "and frankly, I'm glad I have the night off. I need the sleep." Dawson's eyes lit up. "You have the night off? Great! Then you'll join us tonight. We're all going out to dinner at Leery's Fresh Fish." "Who's 'us'?" "Oh, you know, the usual: Me, Pacey, Andie, Jack, and Jen. 7:00." Joey got a sour taste in her mouth as Dawson said the last name. She was NOT looking forward to seeing her and Dawson get giggly together. She wasn't ready for that after all, so why did Dawson keep trying to make her and Jen friends? Like she'd spend her night off for that. -Keep dreaming, dream boy.- Joey thought bitterly. She shifted in her seat. "Uh, no thanks, Dawson, I'd really like to catch some sleep instead." She felt Pacey looking at her. Dawson looked hurt. "C'mon, Jo, you haven't hung out with your friends in a while and everyone missed you." "I'm not surprised," Joey said smugly. "Except for me, of course." Pacey put in. "And Jen says that she really would like to know you better," Dawson looked at her. "So how about it? Please?" Joey felt a trill of annoyance. What was there to talk about? Jen stole Dawson from her with her New York looks and carefree attitude. End of story. "Like that's going to make any difference." She muttered. "Jo, come on." Dawson look uncomfortable. "What happened is in the past. I thought we were friends! And only friends, and now me and Jen are a couple and you told me you were Ok with it, so why do you have to say away from her? She's trying hard to be your friend and you keep pushing her away, Jo!" Joey was stunned. How could Dawson defend Jen? And be willing to risk his friendship with her for Jen? She swallowed hard. She stood up, making the chair behind her screech loudly. "You know what, Dawson? Fine. I'll go. Happy?" She stomped away, not caring that Dawson was calling her name.  
*  
  
Jen applied a layer of gloss to her lips and looked into the mirror. She cocked her head. Something was still missing. she wanted to look casual, yet not too casual. This was after all, dinner. And everyone was going to be there, so she wanted to make a good impression on them, even though she knew they already liked her. Except of course for Joey. Jen frowned. Dawson had called her earlier to inform her that Joey was coming along after all. -That's Ok.- She thought. -I won't let her get me down. Besides, she's friends with Pacey so how hard can it be for her to accept me?- She smiled. Her grandma entered her room with some of Jen's now-clean clothes. "My, you look gorgeous Jennifer. Where are you heading off to?" "Just having dinner," she accepted the clothes from Grandma and in hauled the clean, flowery smell. She warm cloth felt good against her cheeks. Then she looked at Grandma. "Gorgeous- casual, or gorgeous- trying- too hard?" "What difference does it make as long as you look nice?" Jen smirked. "Ok, Grams, well I better go." She pecked her grandma on the cheek, took one last look in the mirror and walked out. "I except you back by 10:00!" Grandma called after her. Jen responded with a wave of her hand. Dawson was waiting outside for her. "You look gorgeous." "What is with everyone and the word lately?" Jen grinned at Dawson. "You look good too." His blond hair was combed back and he wore this dark blue sweater that really brought out his eyes. She took several steps forward until she was close enough, and looked up. Dawson leaned forward and kissed her softly. When they parted, Jen worked up the courage to ask, "Is Joey going to walk with us?" Joey lived across the creek after all. Dawson shook his head no. "Bess told me that she had already gone when I called her." "Oh." Jen played with the hem of her dress. She felt sort of relieved. "Hey, Jen?" Dawson stared ahead. "Yeah?" "Whatever happens." he hesitated. "Don't think any bad about her, Ok? She's actually pretty cool once you get to know her, she's just." "Is she jealous?" Jen stared at Dawson. "Does she still like you?" "I don't think so. I think she's just not used to you.because you're from New York, she must think that you're snobby and.but you're not." "That's not very nice of her is it?" Jen smiled so that Dawson would know she was kidding. "Don't worry- I get along with people. Its' what I do. Unless they're cheerleaders. I'll get her to like me. You watch." Dawson smiled back at her. "You're amazing, you know that?" He stopped suddenly. "We're here. And so's everyone else." Jen couldn't help noticing Dawson neared away from her slowly. -Joey.- Jen thought, she looked ahead. Yep. She stood wearing a spaghetti-strap shirt and a simple pair of jeans. Jen suddenly felt foolish for wearing a low cut dress and her pearl necklace. "Hey guys." Dawson called. " 'Bout time you two got here. We're all starving." Pacey said, before anyone else got to say anything. "Hey you two!" Andie called out cheerfully. She wore a plaid skirt. Jen felt a little better. "Hi!" Jen said. Then she nodded at Joey. "Hey," she said quietly. "Hi." Joey's word was swift, and cold as ice, and she didn't even look at Jen when she said it. Jen felt her face burn. Why was she being such a jerk? She'd never done anything to Joey- it was Dawson who chose that he wanted Jen and not Joey, and wasn't it Joey who said that she didn't care? She wanted to speak up and ask Joey what the hell her problem was, but then she felt Dawson lightly brush his hand against his. He gave her a pleading look. Jen sighed. -Joey's lucky that Dawson is so caring, because if it weren't for him, I would have truly enjoyed pulling out every inch of your hair, one by one.- Jen forced a smile. "Well." she did her best to sound as nice as she could. "Let's go in!" "Oh my gosh, I've heard that the shrimp here is really good!" Andie tried to break the tension. "I love sea food!" "Yeah, you should have seen this girl eat fish one time when we all went to an All-You-Can-Eat- Buffet, she totally stuffed her face until she exploded. Literally." Jack piped up. Andie hit him lightly. "Well, are we all just going to stand here or are we going in?" Pacey asked the group. They all hastily entered Leery's Fresh Fish and had to wait in a line to be seated. Jen decided to try to make friends with Joey again. She neared causally toward her. "Do you like seafood?" She asked lamely. -Duh, why else would she be here?- Jen almost rolled her eyes in disgust at herself. Joey shrugged. She still didn't look at Jen. Jen closed her eyes. This was going to be a very long night. As they got seated, Jen whispered to Pacey, "How did you get on Joey's good side? It's impossible!" Pacey smirked. "I wouldn't really call it her good side." "Yes you are, it's just that you two have this.special friendship where you insult yourselves.but you're still friends, see what I mean?" Pacey raised an eyebrow. "Well," she continued. "How can you make conversation out of this girl? She's like a stone- expressionless. She's a bitch." She shook her head. -And I don't think I'll ever like her.- Pacey laughed lightly, then he added, "Did it ever occur to you that she doesn't want to talk?" "Why not? "Because, she has this thing, she talks when she's ready, y'know? Otherwise, she feels pressured and it frustrates her." "Did it ever occur to you that you two should be a couple?" Jen smiled. Of course she was kidding. Pacey and Joey seemed too funny for words. If he can understand her, then so can I!- But first, before they became friends, they would have to stop hating each other of course.  
* Joey had almost laughed out loud when she first caught sight of Jen. Who the hell wears a short, fancy dress and expensive-looking jewelry to out to dinner with friends? -At least she's not trying to talk with me anymore.- Joey read the menu. Why had Jen been trying so hard to be friends with Joey? -She probably wants to act all angelic- like in front of Dawson, and I won't fall for it.- "Hey kids!" Joey looked up. Dawson's mom, who worked here of course, was hovering over them, a smile on her face. Then she noticed Joey. "Joey, what's been happening? I don't see you with Dawson anymore." -That's cause he's too busy hanging out with the blonde spazz.- "Hi Mrs. Leery. Yeah, I've been kind of busy with somethings." Joey trailed off. She had never really been good at lying, so she looked down at the floor. "Oh, well, that's too bad, I've been missing you. You should try to come over more often. Like before." Joey smiled at Mrs. Leery. "I'll do that, thanks." Mrs. Leery was the closest thing Joey had to a mom, and the thought of life without her scared her. And she was so nice to Joey, and had always been there for her. Like a really mom. "Well, since I'm already here, I should probably take your orders." Joey ordered a cheese burger- thank goodness every restaurant had that, because Joey was allergic to all seafood, and the burgers here were really good even though it was called Leery's Fresh Fish. After everyone else had given their orders, Pacey nudged her. "Try this." He held a shrimp in front of Joey. "Free appetizers, since Dawson's mom works here. They're absolutely ravishing." He batted his eyelashes. Joey rolled her eyes. "Gee, Pace, as good as that sounds, I'll pass." "What, the brave, independent Joey Potter passes on a challenge?" "Oh, so it's a challenge, now is it?" Joey felt a tug at her lips and she had to smile. Then she said, "You know I'm allergic." (*A/N: Joey really isn't allergic to seafood, I just made that up for this story. *) "I triple-dog-dare you." Joey laughed. "You're so immature." Pacey grinned. He waved the shrimp around. "Josephine, eat me, eat me." He said in a low voice, making the shrimp pretend to walk into Joey's mouth. Joey couldn't resist. She grabbed another clean shrimp from the basket and popped it into her mouth. She felt happy for the first time in weeks. "Happy?" She giggled through a mouthful of shrimp. Pacey raised an eyebrow and then smiled. He ate the shrimp that was in his hand and reached for the basket. "Now, I'll get you to get drunk." He waggled his eyebrows. "Hey, Joey, I thought you were allergic to seafood." Andie looked at her, her face nervous. "Me too, but these are really good." "What do you think will happen to you?" Joey laughed. "Relax, Andie, does Joey look sick to you? I think not." Pacey said. Jack leaned back in his chair. "That's great, Pacey, but I don't think you'll get her drunk. Ever." Jen suddenly laughed herself and suddenly all of Joey's happiness came crashing down. She had forgotten Jen was there. And Dawson. Her, Jen, and Dawson all in the same room. Her stomach turned. Was it just the shrimp? "Joey, your face is looking a little red." Dawson looked at her. Joey closed her eyes. "Yeah? I wonder why?" She tried to sound like nothing was wrong, but then she began to feel hot and sweaty. "You were like this when we ate seafood at that restaurant when we were kids." "I didn't need that, Dawson." Joey snapped. "I'll get you a cold towel." Jen offered. Jen's voice was so sugary sweet, it actually made Joey sick. She didn't want to be here. In the same room with HER. "I better go." She stood up and before anyone could say a word, she ran out. What had she been thinking, actually giving the idea of her and Jen a chance? -As far as I know, I've given her enough chances.-  
* Pacey watched Joey go. Confused, he nibbled on a shrimp. -What the hell just happened?- He thought she had been kidding about the whole "I'm Allergic to Seafood" thing. Now that he thought about it, he'd never seen her eat any seafood. And she did order the burger. -Oops.- "Damn." He said out loud. "I hope she's not seriously allergic." Dawson fixed him with a glare. "When we were kids, and she's had just had one bite of fish, she had fever for a day and a half. She missed school because of it and." Pacey stopped listening to Dawson and leaned back. Sometimes it was so irritating the way Dawson could talk about when he and Joey were kids for hours. As Dawson babbled on, Pacey drifted into his own thoughts. He felt a heavy guilt on his shoulders when he remembered Joey's face. Red as a beet. If she did have fever, it was probably his fault. He started to stand up, but then a hand was placed on his hair. He looked up at Mrs. Leery. She was holding 6 steaming plates. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked. "Your food is ready." "Oh." Pacey looked at the appetizing food. "Uhh." "Stay, Pace." Jen cocked her head at Joey's empty seat. "SHE'S probably not coming back, and I bet her sister can take care of her." "Uhh." Pacey repeated. -But her sister's at work. Joey will be all alone with a fever. All because of you.- "Naw, I better go. But I will take Joey's order to go. I'll bring it to her." "Since when do you care so much about her?" Dawson asked. He looked bewildered. Pacey blinked. "I'm only human, Dawson. Of course, I'm feeling guilty. So is it so wrong to feel bad?" Dawson shrugged. "Just didn't expect it from you, that's all." "What? You don't think I'm capable of feeling guilty? Well, then, what do you think of me, Dawson? You think just because you're the all- around good natured Charlie Brown, that you-" "Ok! Ok!" Andie held out her hands and made a T. "Time out." She said quieter when she saw a couple turned their heads in their direction. Pacey stood up and accepted the doggy bag from Mrs. Leery. Why was Dawson getting on his case? Did he really think that Pacey was a jerk that would let his friend puke her stomach out because of him and just sit back and not care? -Please. It's like he think that he knows what's best for Joey- he treats her like a little girl, not a friend!- "See ya," he muttered as he slouched away.  
* Joey could actually feel the earth spin beneath her as she lay on the couch. Her stomach, after throwing out all the acid, was now empty and growling and she was burning up, plus aside from that, she had a huge headache. -This is what I get- Joey thought bitterly. -for accepting to actually be in the same room with Jen Lindley.- Joey heard a familiar engine outside the window. She sighed. -Pacey.- Damn, she didn't want him seeing her like this- he'd laugh at her until God knows when. No problem. She just wouldn't answer the door. "Potter!" She heard his poundings on the door. "You all right? Let me in!" She sighed again. The pounding was making her head hurt more. "Damn, Pacey let me restore my strength alone!" She yelled. "You won't restore without food!" Suddenly, the door opened and he walked in. "I come bearing food, and you're so sick you forgot to lock the door. Aren't you lucky I came?" He grinned at her, then his smile faded away. "You look awful." "I feel awful." Joey forgot to feel irritated at him since the smell of grilled burger reached her nose. He stomach grumbled again. "Mm.oh, is that a burger?" "Yep." Pacey put the bag down and took the wrapped hamburger out. "Stop drooling, girl. I'm going to have to put it in the microwave for a bit. It's kind of cold." "I don't care." Joey stood up and let the blanket fall on the ground around her. She walked over and took the burger out of his hands. Taking a big bite, she felt Pacey put his hand on her forehead. With her mouth full, she backed up and looked at him. "What the hell-" "You're hot." "Excuse me?" Joey felt her face tighten in surprise. She clutched the burger tightly. "Your temperature." Pacey rolled his eyes. "Oh." Joey's face reddened even more. -I'm an idiot.- She sat back down on the couch and crossed her legs. "I'm Ok, thanks for the burger- that's all I needed. You can go now." "Nuh-uh. Even though you say you're Ok, you're probably trying not to puke right now." "No." Joey snapped. Laying her head on the headrest, she reached for the remote control. "Besides, you probable want to go back to that dumb dinner thing." Not able to control herself, she thought out loud, "Why did I go anyways? I should have known something was going to go wrong. Something always happens. God, every time I'm in the same room with Jen, she makes me feel like an outcast! Even with my own friends! I mean, how sad is that?" She took a deep breath. "I bet she's laughing at me. The poor girl from Capeside can't even handle a little fish." She tore away some lettuce from her burger. After a moment, Pacey took a seat next to her. There was a long silence. Joey chewed slowly. "Ok," Pacey looked at her. "I can understand that you're feeling something." He blinked. "But I don't think she's laughing at you right now, Jo." "And why wouldn't she? She's everything I'm not; she gorgeous, sophisticated, she's nice-" "Stop right there. Joey, in my nicest words: that's really lame." "What are you talking about?" Joey felt a bubble of anger form in the pit of her stomach. "She may be from New York, but just because of that, that doesn't mean she's better than you. She may be a little pretty-" "Aw, c'mon, Pacey, your mouth dropped the moment you saw her. And so did Dawson's. And he still looks at her that way. And ever since she got in the picture, it's like, he's forgotten the damn about me." Joey said dryly. "Damn, Jo." A frustrated look came across Pacey's face. "Ok, I'll admit, yeah, Jen is a pretty girl, but so are you. And you should really stop comparing yourself to her, because all you're to find are flaws in you that are imaginary. You're going to start thinking that she's perfect and even though it may seem that way, she's not. No one's-" "-Perfect." Joey finished for him. She looked away and sighed. -So then why does it seem that way?- "But I can't stop comparing myself to her. I've tried, Pacey, but, it's like, I don't know, every time she's around me, I suddenly feel like I don't even belong in the same room with her." "Then you have to stop thinking like that. You have to get over Dawson." Joey's eyes widened with surprise. She was about to protest, when she realized that she wasn't over Dawson. And besides, she was tired to trying to defend herself. Joey's eyes filled with tears. "How? It's not that easy, Pacey, I wish it was, but it just isn't." Pacey sat closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, wouldn't I know it?" He said glumly. Joey suddenly remembered about how hard it was for Pacey when he had to break up with Andie. And she suddenly felt tired. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. It was weird she knew, but holding Pacey's hand gave her comfort. "But we'll get out of it. Together." He squeezed her hand. "After all, that's what friends are for, right?" "Right." Joey smiled at him warmly. She could still hear the rain pouring hard outside. The setting was the same, but somehow, Joey felt happier then she had been, knowing that she could always count on Pacey. And the feeling was good.  
*  
*~* End of Chapter One*~*  
  
*~* Chapter 2 will be probably be done and posted on the internet before  
the month is over if my teachers don't give me a lot of homework*~*  
* Did you guys like that fanfic? I hope so; I've never really been too good  
at writing. but please give me your thoughts and comments! E-mail me at  
SILENTANGELT@AOL.COM I hope to finish up chapter 2 before this month is over (hopefully). Just so you know, this is a Joey+Pacey fanfic. It may not seem like it now, but  
trust me: it will. LoL, I've always loved Pacey and Joey together. They make such a cute couple, don't you think? Does anybody know who they end up  
with in the very last episode? ( 


	2. In Front of Me Chapter 2

Dawson's Creek  
  
*  
  
-In Front of Me-  
  
*  
Chapter 2  
  
*  
  
-You're in my dreams and in my classes  
You're in my heart and always in my mind  
No matter where I go, I can't escape your presence-  
  
*  
  
*~*Joey and Pacey Forever!!*~*  
  
*  
  
Joey kept her eyes glued to the ground as she walked by Dawson's locker. It was weird, she knew, since he wasn't even there. But she knew, that even if she glanced at it, she would remember all the times she'd been there leaning against locker number 234, the locker next to his, chatting with him and complaining about all the homework they'd have to do.  
  
The first bell rang.  
  
Joey hurried. At a turn on a corner, she crashed into someone and stumbled back. Trying to keep her balance, she fell right on her butt, all her books and papers flew around her. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Damn," she muttered and looked up.  
  
Her heart seemed to stop working for a minute. Dawson stared right back down at her. He had managed to keep his balance. Joey felt like a fool, lying there on the ground at his feet.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered quickly. He extended a hand and helped her up. Joey said nothing. She just crouched down and as quickly as she could, started to gather all her scattered papers. Griping them in her tight fists, she started to just throw them in her backpack.  
  
She could feel Dawson's eyes on her. Finally, he kneeled down next to her, his knee brushing against her thigh. Joey flinched at the touch.  
  
"I don't know why you have to act like this." Dawson gave her a stern look.  
  
"Like what, Dawson?" Joey rolled her eyes. "Are you going to take long or what? Because I have a class to get to."  
  
"Like that, like this." He hissed. "I don't understand why we can't be friends just because I've got a girlfriend. I mean, come on Jo, what's your problem?"  
  
"What's my problem?" Joey's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Yeah, Jen tried to be nice to you, but so far all you've been to her is rude and silly."  
  
"What?" Joey couldn't believe her ears! Dawson was actually fooled by Jen's blondness that he would insult his friend? "Listen to yourself Dawson, all you've been thinking about is Jen's feelings. What about my feelings? Ever since she came, you've completely changed, and-"  
  
"I don't believe this. You're jealous."  
  
Anger gathered at Joey's throat, and she felt the urge to yell at him. She stood up and glared down at him. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of you always talking about to perfect Jen Lindly is. Don't you think I've heard enough?"  
  
"I keep talking about her because you won't give her a chance!" Dawson was the one yelling now. "You see her and you instantly label her without getting to know her."  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to get to know her?" Joey yelled back.  
  
She couldn't believe this. Dawson was yelling at her. Picking a fight with her. Willing to sacrifice their friendship. All for another girl. Joey felt tears itch the corners of her eyes.  
  
Dawson's face softened a bit. "Joey." He took a step towards her, but the late bell rang suddenly.  
  
Joey didn't want to feel anything from him at the moment, so she backed away, gave him a last glare and stalked away.  
  
*  
  
Pacey hummed to himself as he walked the halls of Capeside High. The late bell had already rung, but it hardly made a difference. He was in no hurry. He walked over to the vending machine and slipped in 3 quarters into the coin slot, when he noticed a familiar shape running past him. He quickly grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn around.  
  
"Joey? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Pacey grinned.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to stay of other people's lives?" She shot back.  
  
Pacey heard a slight crack to her voice. He looked at her closely. He noticed her eyes were bloodshot and wet and she seemed to be breathing hard.  
  
"Hey.are you Ok?" Pacey asked.  
  
Joey shrugged, then she shook her head. She sat on one of the benches and buried her face in her hands. "No. Dawson just finished lecturing me over how rude I've been to Ms. New York."  
  
"Ah." Pacey sat next to her. "You know.I helped you at your house when you were sick. I don't see why I can't help you now, so let me just say this: Is this fight about Jen? Or are you and Dawson starting to finally part?"  
  
Joey gave him a confused look. "Sorry, Pace. I lost you at 'Jen'."  
  
Pacey laughed lightly. "No, see, you and Dawson have been friends for so long, and then suddenly you're kissing, and then you decide that it's best for you two to just be friends, then Jen is Dawson's girlfriend, you're jealous-" he quickly rushed in his last words when he noticed Joey open her mouth. "and you still expect you two to be the same old good friends like you were before? That's just doesn't happen."  
  
Pacey glanced at Joey. She was looking ahead, her face expressionless. -Looks like I got to her. - Pacey smiled. He stood up and pressed C5 on the vending machine and slipped his hand under the slot. "Frito?" He waved the bag in her face. She seemed to snap out of a trance.  
  
"No, thanks." She, too, stood up. "Actually I better get to class now. You too."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"Yeah." she lingered a few minutes. "Um.Pacey?"  
  
"Yah?  
  
"Thanks. As impossible as it seems, you really." she laughed. "you got to me. And I guess you're right. Dawson and me can't or will never be the same good friends we were before. All this becoming-a-man-and-women stuff is getting in the way, and um, if you ever want to talk about Andie, I just want you to know that you can talk to me, Ok?"  
  
"I don't need anyone to talk about it." Pacey snapped. He flushed at how harsh that sounded. But hearing someone else ask if he needed to talk about it that the last straw for him. "If I need someone to talk to, I'll tell them, all right?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair.  
  
He winced at how Joey looked down. He suddenly just wanted to get away. "You know, I've been trying to forget about Andie, and you asking isn't making it any better." Damn. Why couldn't he suddenly say anything nice?  
  
"Fine. I was just trying to help, but whatever." She walked away, leaving him there, feeling like a moron.  
  
*  
  
At lunch, Joey didn't want to see either Dawson or Pacey, so she hid in the bathroom. It was pretty pathetic, but it was much better than facing Pacey. She would just get mad again. And it would make all things worse if she had to see Dawson eating lunch closely to Jen. Jack was absent, and Andie had to skip lunch to write an article for the newspaper, so the bathroom was Joey's only choice.  
  
-How could Pacey yell at me like that? - Joey thought, anger filling her. -I only wanted to help. I wanted to thank him for listening to me. I don't know what the hell got into him. - What was it with today? She had lost two friends before class had even started.  
  
Trying to distract herself, Joey reading some of the graffiti on the walls and mirrors. Suddenly the door opened and Andie walked in. She looked over at the floor where Joey was sitting and after a brief surprise look, she smiled brightly.  
  
"Joey!" She said cheerfully. Then she laughed. "What are you doing on the floor?" She extended a hand, which Joey took to stand up.  
  
"Her, Andie," Joey smiled back at her. "I've heard the bathroom floor corners are a good place to think." She waited for Andie's laugh to stretch out a little, then she said, "Hey, I thought you had to work on the newspaper."  
  
"I finished early." Andie took out a lip-gloss from her purse and popped the top off. "You wouldn't believe how many people were complaining about the cafeteria food. You know, since I'm head of the gossip column?"  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Well, our ratings show that less people are starting to read the newspaper and if less than 5 classes don't read it, then the newspaper is done with. And we're going to have to find another elective. Isn't that horrible? I love working on the newspaper. So now, in order to keep the newspaper, I have to some up with some juicy gossip. Since the only part of the newspaper that people read is the gossip and advice column. I suggested using the fact that the cafeteria uses the same food over and over, but it's not enough!" Andie paused to take a breath. Then a sad look came over her. "You wouldn't have come across anything, would you, Joey?"  
  
Sure that Andie was done talking, Joey shook her head. "Not really."  
  
Andie leaned over the sink to look directly into the mirror. She slowly began sliding the gloss over her lips. "I'm supposed to find something in less than a week! This could be our very last issue! I am going to find something though. I am. I won't let down my team!"  
  
Joey and Andie laughed. -The moment is so light hearted right now. - Joey thought. -I could ask her now. Andie's not the type to get mad. - "Hey, Andie." Joey tried not to sound too nosy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering.the curiosity is too big for me too control, so I'm just going to straight-out ask you: why did you and Pacey break up? I don't remember either of you mentioning it, and you two seemed like a great, and happy couple." Joey paused. "But then you came back from that hospital place, and you broke up with him. You never told me why though.." Joey trailed off.  
  
Andie, in mid air with the lip-gloss to her lips, froze. Joey could sense the sudden tense in her. Andie's eyes shone with tears. "It was me! It was my fault. Pacey was so good to me, and I didn't mean to, but I just couldn't help thinking." Andie swallowed hard and used some tissue paper to wipe away the tears.  
  
Joey cautiously took a step towards her. "Andie? What's wrong? What happened to you while you were gone?" Damn- she should have never mentioned this before. But the truth was, Pacey and Andie had sort of reminded Joey of her and Dawson- they teased each other a lot, and always found a way to make each other laugh. To break up with Dawson had hurt Joey a lot. And she had liked seeing Andie and Pacey together to pretend it her and Dawson. But now..  
  
Andie sniffed softly and closed her eyes for a minute. Then she let out a choked, forced laugh. "This is silly isn't it? Crying over from just hearing his name." She gave Joey a small smile. "If I told you what I did, you would hate me."  
  
"No, I wouldn't," Joey protested. Then she smiled back at Andie. "I promise I won't hate you."  
  
"Joey.I. I slept with someone."  
  
"Other than Pacey?" Joey cried in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh." Joey suddenly felt very lightheaded. And even though she had promised Andie, Joey felt angry. How could Andie hurt Pacey like that? "How could you, Andie? You knew Pacey loved you- he finally felt like that about someone, Andie! And you just break his heart like that? Just like that?"  
  
Andie burst out crying again. "I know that I hurt Pacey, Joey. I know. I can't believe it myself- I hate myself! But I was just so confused. I knew I was in a mental hospital, and the whole time I was thinking, 'what if I never get out of here? What if I'm crazy, and there's nothing to do? What if it's too late?' And then I met this boy. he felt the same way, Jo. So we thought that if we slept together, that that is something normal teenagers do, and I guess we thought that if we did it.."  
  
"You, too, would be normal." Joey finished for her, her anger immediately changed to tired and sad. Andie nodded sadly. Joey closed her eyes and slid down the wall, back down on the floor. "No wonder he didn't want to talk about it." She muttered.  
  
Andie bowed her head down. "I can understand if you are mad at me. What I did was slutty, and-"  
  
"You were already normal, Andie!" Joey exclaimed. "You were just sad after your brother's death! You need to talk to Pacey- you can't just break it off like this!" Then she said, "I'm not mad at you, Andie."  
  
"Thank you," Andie whispered, her eyes were red and puffy. Another tear slid down her cheek. "I'll talk to him. I just hope he can forgive me."  
  
*  
  
Pacey stuffed the last of his fries into his mouth and looked around for the sixth time that day. But Joey was still nowhere in sight, and he had wanted to apologize about exploding like that to her earlier. "Damn," he muttered, crinkling up the greasy fry bag in his hand into a tight, little ball. -I wonder if she's still mad?-  
  
"What?" Dawson asked him. He and Jen sat across from Pacey.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Joey, but it looks like she isn't here, doesn't it?"  
  
"Because of me." Jen suddenly said. She smiled tightly.  
  
Dawson put his hand over hers and said, "Joey's being unreasonable, but she'll come around."  
  
Jen quickly shook her head. "I'm fine, Dawson. You can't make them all like you, right?" She laughed dryly.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes as Dawson and Jen looked into each other's eyes like lovesick puppies. "Please!" He said. Then he stretched out his hands in front of him and yelled, "All this love is making me blind! I'm going to puke!" He then pretended to gag.  
  
"You're disgusting," Jen informed Pacey, sticking out her tongue at him.  
  
"Thank you." Pacey looked around again. -That's it. I'm going to try to find her. - He thought, standing up.  
  
"You're leaving already?" Dawson asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I've, uh, got something to do." Pacey muttered, surprised that he wanted to find Joey so bad. But, hell, if she was crying her eyes out about him yelling at her, he couldn't just sit around. She was her friend, for God's sake. Well, maybe she wouldn't be crying, but. -But still. I bet she's at least mad. - "See you guys."  
  
"See you," Dawson and Jen echoed as he turned around to leave. He jogged through the exit and down the halls, looking through classes as he passed. He stopped in front of the girls' bathroom. Maybe she was in there.. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.  
  
"Um.Joey?" He murmured. "Joe?" If anyone saw him, he'd be beyond embarrassed.  
  
"Pacey, what the hell are you doing?" A voice asked behind him.  
  
Pacey jumped, and whirled around. Standing behind him, NOT in the bathroom, was Joey herself. With a disgusted look on her face, he might add. Pacey quickly let go of the door and took a step sideways, laughing nervously. "Potter!" He said. "I was just looking for you.I thought you were in the bathroom."  
  
"I was," Joey blinked at him. "Why, were you not finished yelling at me for just trying to help. Because if so, I already got the point." Her voice was icily.  
  
"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"  
  
"Not in the very least."  
  
"Ok," Pacey took a deep breath. "I, uh, said some things that probably made you feel bad, and I regret it, cause I know you were just trying to be nice." He hesitated.  
  
"Apology accepted." Joey gave him her famous half-smile. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
Pacey sighed in relief and grinned. "Who said anything about apologizing?" He quipped.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "You so have got to get over yourself," she said.  
  
Pacey smiled, feeling for once, that everything was right. Except of course, the big hole in his heart the Andie had made. Then he felt like he needed to tell Joey something else other than jokes. "It's just.when you mentioned Andie, you touched my soft spot. It still kinda hurts, y'know?" He said, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Pacey say Joey's face soften. She took a step towards him. "Pace," she said. "Um.Andie told me."  
  
Pacey's head snapped up. "What?"  
  
"Andie told me.why you guys broke up," Joey said, looking uncomfortable. "I just.wanted to, uh, tell you since you probably weren't going to tell anyone else, and if you needed to talk about it, I just wanted you to know, that you can always talk to me." She took a deep breath. "Although, I'm not saying that you have to talk about it. I'm just telling you, so that you know. I'm still hurt over Dawson and watching him swoon over Jen, and last night, you were there for me. Even if you may not know it, you actually made me feel better. I thought no one would miss me anyway, then you followed me."  
  
Pacey closed his eyes. -Joey knows. Joey knows that Andie slept with another guy. - He waited for Joey to laugh at him. Or for her sarcasm to begin. But she didn't do any of those things. Then it hit him. Finally. -She feels what I feel. She got dumped too. She she's had to watch him get all swooned by Jen. Pacey winced. He'd been such a jerk to not notice. Then he opened his eyes, and saw Joey staring ahead.  
  
Pacey looked in her direction.  
  
Dawson and Jen were holding hands together as they walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
Pacey quickly looked at Joey. Her face was red, and her hands clenched. "Joe." Before Pacey could say anything else, Joey ran past him.  
  
*  
  
Joey numbly walked into her room. Thank God school was over. She'd almost burst out crying when she saw Dawson and Jen, so she ran away. How humiliating. So embarrassed, she'd avoided Pacey all day, holding back tears. She slowly sat on her bed and noticed a note next to her alarm clock.  
  
Dear Joey, Bodie had to work overtime and I'm at the restaurant. I expect you here at 6:00. See you then.  
Love  
Bessie  
  
"When do I not work?" Joey mumbled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Probably Pacey. Joey could hear him already. First he'd console her with some jokes, then he would tease her about overreacting.  
  
Joey frowned. Couldn't Pacey ever take anything seriously? -Well, for once, I'm not in the mood for Pacey Witter laughs. - Joey closed her eyes as the doorbell kept ringing. -He's going to break the doorbell! That's going to be another thing we'll have to repair! - Joey's brain screamed. Joey felt irritated. Couldn't he just leave her alone?  
  
She bit her knuckles, and finally gave in. "Hold on, Pacey," she muttered bitterly as she got to the door. She opened the door and stared glumly through the screen door.  
  
"Josephine!" Pacey started to open the screen door, but Joey firmly grabbed the knob on her side. "What, are you challenging my strength?" Pacey raised his eyebrows.  
  
Joey sighed impatiently. "What do you want, Pacey?"  
  
Pacey feigned hurt, his eyes wide, and a hand over his heart. "What? You're leaving me out here? It's freezing!"  
  
"Yeah, I can feel the cool air enter, and I'm getting slightly chilly, so talk fast." She still didn't open the door.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Joe," he pleaded. "What did I do?"  
  
"I'm just not in the mood for visitors, Pace," Joey said, remembering the way Dawson and Jen always look into each other's eyes. Just like the way Dawson used to look into hers. "I want to be alone." She finished, taking in a deep breath of the cool air that was entering through the door.  
  
Pacey looked at her for a moment. Then he said, "Nuh-uh. I'm not leaving you alone. From the way you acted today, I can tell that if I leave you alone, you're just going to be moody than your usual self tomorrow."  
  
"And you're going to help how?"  
  
"Let's take a walk." He suggested. "We'll talk. I promise. And we'll share our feelings." He batted his eyelashes.  
  
Joey thought for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it." She finally said. "But I wouldn't mind a walk." It's not like Pacey Witter would want to share his feelings anyway. Joey smirked at the thought. The day that would happen, hell would freeze up.  
  
Pacey's face lit up. "Great!" He saidd.  
  
"Let me just get my coat," Joey said, finally opening the screen door. Pacey stepped in, while she walked to her room. Opening her closet, she heard Pacey come up behind her.  
  
"So this is your room."  
  
"Yep." She grabbed a red sweater, one that was too big for her, but she liked it anyway since it was warm. "Ok, let's go."  
  
Pacey followed her out. Joey noticed him looking her over. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, just.you should wear tighter clothes."  
  
Joey faced him. "Excuse me?"  
  
Pacey laughed. "Well, just.. look at every other girl at our school. They all wear these little skirts and all that. Pretty cute. And you." Joey raised her eyebrows. "You wear baggy clothes. I was going to say baggy clothes," he continued. "I read in this magazine, that if girls wear baggy clothes, they're insecure of themselves."  
  
Joey felt humored. "Where do you get this stuff, Pacey?" She asked. "I happen to like my clothes."  
  
They walked out of the house and began walking down the deserted path. "Feels good to walk out in the cold. To breathe in all the cold air. It gets your mind of things." Joey commented.  
  
"It really does." Pacey agreed.  
  
After a few more minutes, Pacey asked, "Can we stop for a moment?"  
  
Joey gave him a look. "Sure."  
  
"Ok." He turned around to face her. "Joe, I just want to know that things are Ok with us. And I didn't mean to yell at you. I realized that you were also hurting. I'm sorry."  
  
Joey couldn't believe it. Pacey, Pacey the Jerk, was actually really truly serious about something? She smiled at him. "That's Ok."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
That's all they said, but that's all they needed to say. They now knew they could completely trust each other.  
  
*  
  
After coming back from the walk and walking Joey to her door, Pacey was heading to his dad's truck when he noticed someone was leaning against it. Someone with blond hair. Pacey swallowed hard. "Andie?"  
  
She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "Pace.can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
That's all for right now- tell me what you think! I'm working on chapter three! 


End file.
